


Che non fossimo fratelli

by AlphabetLoser



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, They do the do i guess
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphabetLoser/pseuds/AlphabetLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Eros»</p><p>È un sospiro. Tutti sanno che Eros non può vivere senza Anteros, ma molti tendono a dimenticare che nemmeno Anteros può vivere senza Eros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Che non fossimo fratelli

«Eros»

È un sospiro. Tutti sanno che Eros non può vivere senza Anteros, ma molti tendono a dimenticare che nemmeno Anteros può vivere senza Eros.  
Non vede gli occhi semi aperti di suo fratello, ma li immagina. Sale sul letto con lui, e nel farlo gli schiaccia un po' l'addome, strappando completamente Eros al sonno.

«Ehi»

Si sente dalla sua voce che è assonnato.

«Ehi. Era proprio necessario che mamma ci mettesse in camere separate?»

Eros sposta la testa sul cuscino.

«No. Glielo avevo anche chiesto, di non farlo, ma visto che tu non hai detto niente non mi ha ascoltato»  
«Scusa»  
«Ma figurati, non è colpa tua. Penso che sia una cosa che alla gente piace, non stare sempre appiccicata ai fratelli»  
«Tu per quanto tempo vorresti starmi appiccicato?»  
«Tutto. Per tutto il tempo. Se mi lasciassi fare ti ricoprirei di caramello così non potrei più fisicamente staccarmi da te»

Anteros ride piano, Eros sente il suo sorriso sotto le dita.

«Forse un giorno te lo lascerò fare»

Si guarderebbero intensamente, se solo quel buio non impedisse loro di vedersi. Si abbracciano, si tengono, le loro labbra toccano le guance dell'altro e i loro visi si scaldano piacevolmente. È strano, pensare che non si sono mai baciati.  
Anteros si sistema meglio sul corpo del suo fratello maggiore.

«In realtà, potresti semplicemente usare la colla»

Eros inspira il suo profumo, scindendolo nell'odore del suo bagnoschiuma, del proprio letto, della sua pelle, dell'incessante e morboso desiderio che gli fa fremere le dita mentre attraverso la stoffa del pigiama gli accarezza le scapole.

«Ma il caramello è più interessante»

Teme che se Anteros scoprisse la sfumatura esatta dell'amore che Eros prova per lui, lo allontanerebbe. Non che l'idea che di quell'amore ha suo fratello sia tanto meno immorale, tanto meno illegale, ma la differenza c'è e ai suoi occhi è sostanziale. Eros è l'incarnazione dell'amore più forte che si possa provare, ma non quello che fa accarezzare, sfiorare, attendere pazientemente, bensì quello che fa urlare, strappare, uccidere. Eros è l'amore selvaggio che non conosce decenza. Anteros potrebbe essere in grado di ricambiare anche quello, forse.

«Anteros...»  
«Sì»  
«Niente. Volevo solo dire il tuo nome»

«Senti» dice ancora dopo poco «Secondo te mamma si arrabbia se ti vede qui?»  
«Non penso» La bocca di Anteros è premuta contro la spalla di Eros e la voce esce leggermente attutita. «Perché dovrebbe? Sei mio fratello. Potrei essere venuto qui per giocare con te alle carte di Yu-Gi-Oh»  
«Il problema è che non sei venuto qui per giocare alle carte di Yu-Gi-Oh»  
«Be', ma tanto lei non lo sa, no?»

Eros riesce a infilare una mano sotto i vestiti di suo fratello e gli poggia quella sporca mano peccaminosa sulla schiena, con il palmo aperto per poter toccare più pelle possibile. Allarga appena le gambe.

«No»

Se esiste un dio non lo perdonerà.

«Muovila»

Anteros parla sempre in modo troppo dolce.

«Cosa?»  
«La mano. Non lasciarla lì ferma»  
«Non posso»

Cosa deve fare? Il suo corpo è diventato un mero oggetto di vergogna.

«E perché?»  
«Perché ti amo, Anteros. Non posso»

Il più piccolo si alza, puntando le ginocchia sul materasso, e Eros sospira, non perché il suo petto è stato appena liberato da un peso.

«E allora non dovresti farlo?»  
«No. Io ti voglio bene, non voglio farti male»  
«Mi faresti male?»  
«Prima o poi sì. Anche se non voglio»

Anteros intreccia a mezz'aria le dita con le sue.

«Non me l'avevi mai detto»  
«Che cosa?»

Eros si sente prossimo alla morte. Vorrebbe che Afrodite li prendesse in braccio entrambi, che li accarezzasse e giocasse con loro come quando erano piccoli.

«Anche io ti amo, Eros»

I loro occhi si sono abituati al buio, ma non cambia granché. Riescono a vedere solo un contorno sfumato dell'altro.

«Mi abbracci di nuovo?» chiede Eros con voce flebile e rotta dal desiderio.  
Anteros non lo abbraccia. Ma si posa di nuovo su di lui, sfrega la punta del naso contro la pelle morbida del suo collo. Eros gli accarezza, quasi con devozione, i capelli biondi che arrivano a sfiorar le spalle, e le sue dita sono ancora lì, quanto Anteros si solleva e si china sul suo volto posandogli sulle labbra il loro primo bacio.  
Eros mantiene la calma per uno, due, tre, quattro secondi. Cinque, sei, sette. Basta continuare a contare.  
  
«Perché fai così? Sono tuo fratello, perché fai così con me?»  
«Perché sei mio fratello. Perché sei mio amico e c'è mamma in casa»  
«Anche tu sei mio fratello, e sei mio amico. E mamma ha il sonno pesante. Non sentirebbe, a meno che non facciamo casino come lei quando sta con Ares»  
«O con Efesto, per fargli credere che le stia piacendo»  
«Secondo me le piace davvero»

Ridono, e Anteros approfitta di quell'attimo di distrazione -viscido, subdolo fratellino- per tornare sopra a suo fratello e baciargli con delicatezza il collo, accarezzandolo. Eros cede in quell'istante. Non è come precipitare in un burrone, andare improvvisamente a fuoco o venir bruscamente privato di ossigeno. Semplicemente decide di arrendersi, perché la resa gli sembra la scelta migliore. Chiude le braccia intorno ad Anteros e lo sente più concreto, più presente che mai. Quando viene baciato di nuovo viene meno persino la sua paura di scoppiare, di esagerare. Anteros lo regola e lo tranquillizza. Gli porta le braccia al collo, con le dita gli scompiglia i capelli leggermente ondulati, con la lingua bagna la sua bocca.  
Può sentirlo, Afrodite, il suono dei loro baci? Della loro saliva che fa scivolare le loro labbra, che le fa schioccare, delle loro lingue che leccano, dei loro gemiti che sono solo sospiri, del loro fiato trattenuto? Non può. Afrodite starà forse sognando un suo vecchio amore infelice. Anteros sposta il colletto della maglia di Eros, bacia, mordicchia, succhia le pelle bianca, si sofferma sull'osso della clavicola, tondo e sporgente, lo lecca con movimenti circolari. Il maggiore si lascia toccare, gli sfugge un sorriso di piacere. Poi, afferrati delicatamente gli orli, solleva la maglia dell'altro, che alza le braccia per sfilarsela. I capelli biondi si scompigliano, la sua pelle liscia e rosea viene rivelata: Eros la sfiora con i polpastrelli fino alle ascelle, dove ruota le mani e le posa sulle sue spalle.  
Il terzo bacio è quello in cui Anteros ha bisogno del braccio di suo fratello sulle spalle e della sua mano sulla guancia, e li ottiene. Non deve neanche chiedere. Si infila tra le sue gambe, e a Eros manca per un attimo il respiro quando sente che Anteros si è poggiato fermamente sul suo bacino. Chiude le cosce intorno ai suoi fianchi, sentendo le loro erezioni premere con più forza l'una sull'altra, mentre toglie prima i propri pantaloni e poi quelli del fratello. Non hanno nemmeno bisogno di muoversi, si stringono a tal punto che il loro contatto non potrebbe essere più forte. Anteros ansima sulla sua spalla e lui gli scosta i capelli per imprimere più e più volte la bocca su quel collo sottile e morbido. È buona, la pelle di Anteros. La pelle di suo fratello.  
È Eros che guida i loro movimenti, e allora sposta le gambe del minore per incrociarle con le sue. Il suo ginocchio è tra le cosce di Anteros, lo sfrega su e giù. Tra le sue braccia sente il ragazzo gemere e spingersi contro di lui, artigliando con le dita il cuscino.

«Anteros...»

Il suono della sua voce lo richiama, e si alza quel tanto che basta perché si guardino in faccia. Eros posa la mano sulla nuca dell'altro e lo vi avvicina a sè più lentamente delle altre volte, lo bacia dolcemente, con amore. Porta la mano del fratello alla bocca, mentre Anteros cerca di riprendere fiato e di tenere a bada il corpo scosso da fremiti e in balia di una sensazione calda e avvolgente che brucia nel suo basso ventre. Eros lecca il palmo, ad occhi chiusi e senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di non fare rumore, e le dita, che si infila in bocca e bacia sulle punte. Poi fa lo stesso con la sua, e la infila cautamente nelle mutande di suo fratello, che lo imita subito dopo. È diverso, così. Riescono finalmente davvero a toccarsi e lo fanno quasi senza alcun imbarazzo. Prima si muovono piano, perché il corpo dell'altro si abitui al loro ritmo, e poi, poco per volta, sempre più veloci, sincronizzandosi. Anteros mormora il nome di Eros, che lo ascolta e gli risponde. Si rannicchia sul suo petto quando sente che le cosce non riescono più a reggerlo saldamente, e il più grande lo accoglie, la sua mano rallenta e lascia che il suo nome venga chiamato ancora una volta prima che Anteros si stenda su di lui per qualche istante, troppo stanco per fare altro. Eros viene mentre il più piccolo lo bacia e lo stringe ai fianchi. Niente di ciò che hanno toccato è mai stato morbido come i loro corpi in questo momento.  
Anteros rotola su un fianco e si guardano a lungo negli occhi circondati dal buio. Eros gli accarezza i capelli.

«Dormi qui?»  
«Sì»

Lo bacia sulle braccia, sui fianchi. Lo accarezza fino alle caviglie e poi torna su. Si baciano, si abbracciano, ridono, si ricordano che sono anche fratelli, si amano, si spettinano, si coprono, prendono le lenzuola a calci. Anteros finisce alla sinistra di Eros, gli tocca il ginocchio che è lì, poco sotto i suoi occhi. C'è silenzio e c'è quiete. Le loro carezze non fanno rumore. Le loro palpebre già sono tentate di chiudersi come un sipario alla fine dello spettacolo.

«Eros?  
Hai mai desiderato che non fossimo fratelli?»

Sente ancora sulla pelle l'odore intimo di Anteros, la fisicità della sua pelle addosso alla propria.

«No. Mai»


End file.
